If Love Is Just A Word
by Fanged Smirk
Summary: Kagome is the new girl in school, and sango is her first new friend.. but what happens when she meets a certian silver haired wonder? K
1. Default Chapter

If Love Is Just A Word, Then Why Does It Hurt So Much When You Find It Isnt There?  
  
~First Day~  
  
She woke up to her new alarm clock **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**. She slammed the snooze button, opening her eyes ' I hate that noise ' She thought to her self. "KAGOME!! time to get up sweety!" Called her mother. "im up mom! thanks!". she went and took a quick shower, and came back into her room, drying her hair off with her towel around her shoulder, pulling her little green skirt, and her white long sleeved colored shirt on. Her new uniform, she smirked at the thought, at her old school in hiroshima they never had uniforms. She missed her jeans and a Tshirt... "KAGOME!! Your going to be LATE!" Her mother shouted up the stairs "oh crud!" she shouted, jumping down the stairs and running out to the car, her mother already there waiting for her. "Thanks for driving me to school on my first day of my new school mom!" she said as they arived and she jumped out of the car, rushing to the front office. "Hurigashi, Kagome" she panted to the secretary sitting there. "Why Hello!" Mrs. Leimomi said with a smile towords the panting 15 year old "Sango Will take you to your first class, onseeing she must go there herself" the secretary gave a raven haired tall girl about the same age as Kagome, a stern look, in which the teen just rolled her eyes, picked up her stuff and walked over to kagome. "Hi! Im sango!" she smirked and shook Kagome's hand, and pulled her out of the front office with her. "sorry about Leimomi in there, im kind of always late.. its a thing about me.." she smirked again, and stoped infront of a door, in which a class was takeing place. "this is our first class, History! ive got a few friends in this class.. i'll have you meet them.. and onseeing you probably dont know anyone here.. your haveing lunch with us, alright?" she smirked again, flinging open the door, and stepping in and bringing Kagome with her. "Mrs.Okashira! Late Again!" the teacher said with a stern look at Sango 'Jeez.. i guess everyone gives her a stern look..' " and who may this be?" the teacher asked, as she looked over Kagome. "umm.. Im Kagome Hurigashi, the new student" she said "ohh yes! i remember! Class! we have a new student!, please Mrs. Hurigashi, tell us a little about yourself" the teacher sat down, as Kagome faced the class and took a deep breath. "Well, Im Kagome Hurigashi and im from hiroshima high school, and i just moved here over the weekend. i have one cat and a little brother, i live with my grandpa and my mother. ummmm.. thats it!" she smiled and bowed, takeing notice of the silver haired wonder who sat in the back, smirking over her. "please, sit next to Inu- Yasha, Raise your hand please, Inu-Yasha" the silver haired wonder raised his hand rolling his eyes, and twitching his... dog ears?! 'whoa...' "umm.. Hello.." she said, rather nervously. "Hello. and calm down, stop being nervouse, i can smell your fear" he said, twitching his nose. "oh.. im sorry" she blushed slightly, and turned back to her work, writing on her paper the notes the teacher was writing. 


	2. The Sakura Blossums

If love is just a word, why does it hurt so much when you find it isnt there?  
  
~Lunch~  
  
Kagome sat up at the sound of the ringing bell, shuffling of shoes, and the shout of "MIROKU! GET OFF ME!" and **WACK** from Sango, as she shuffled over to Kagome, and Inu-Yasha, who was standing next to Kagome for some unknown reason. She soon found out that unknown reason "Hey Sango, Miroku, you comin? i dont want to wait forever inline for lunch, ya' know?" sango grinned at Inu-Yasha who just smirked and glanced at Kagome. "Yeah, i know, c'mon Kagome!" Inu-Yasha. The tall silver haired, golden eyed, doggy eared boy, who was, as she soon found out, 15 just like Kagome. Miroku. The tall short hair with a rat tail at the back, violet eyed, and praryer beads wrapping his arm, boy, was the same age as her as well. and a pervert she soon found out. as they were sitting down to lunch, her next to Inu-Yasha and Miroku, with sango on the other side of Inu-Yasha. she felt a warm hand like feeling up her backside. she turned bright red, and jumped and screamed sending Inu-Yasha's ears flying against his head "what'r you screaming for?!" he said as he turned to glare at Miroku. "Miroku..." he said in a dangerouse growl, and he picked him up by his coller and slammed him against the wall, ti whisper into his ear " you touch her again, and god have mercy on you, 'cuz i sure as hell wont. I'm going to have a go at her, and if you wouldnt mind, i'd like to get to know her first before anything happens, and with you being your lecheriouse self, i cant really DO that now can i?!" Miroku shook his head, as his feet dangled off the ground " good. then i suggest you stop, for your healtj" Inu-Yasha growled as he dropped him.  
'Wow.. did he do that.. for me..? attack his own friend because he felt me up.. all for me..?' Kagome ponderd silently as she sat under the sakura tree after school. She hadent even heard his footsteps approach. " Hey, whatcha doin'?" he said, looking down at her, surrounded by sakura leaves, some we're in her hair he smirked. her head poped up, and she smiled. "Nothing much, just sitting here, thinking, and watching the sakura blossums fall..." she trailed off, grinning up at him " what'r you doin'?" he smirked at the question, chooseing his words carefully. " im just standing here watching something beautiful" as he said the last words, he looked over the blossums falling... "yeah.. it is beautiful...." she gazed at the falling blossums her self, while he sunk down and sat next to her, leaning against the tree. " so why are you here? arent you supposed to be home?" he questioned, smirking slightly. He saw her roll her eyes, slightly, and grin, picking up a sakura blossum and gazeing at it, twerling it in between her long slender fingers. " nope... my mother and my brother arent home.. they went shopping for groceries,.. so i decided to come back, and sit underneath the sakura tree.. its just so pretty..." he smiled at her last statement. "What about you? arent you sapposed to be home?" she grinned, still gazing at the sakura blossum in her hands. "me and my brother had a fight, so i decided to come back here.. i have no place else to go.. and i saw you sitting here.. so i decided to join you... and yes.. it is pretty..." he watched her, as she turned to look at him, blushing slightly. "umm.. would you.. umm.. like to come over..? i mean, if you dont want to, thats fine.. i'd understand and all.." she trailed off, blushing slightly, as he got up, and took her hand in his, helping her up. "i'd love to... " he smiled. a true smile, not a smirk. she blushed again. 'she's so pretty... ' he thought, as they walked along the side walk, towords the old shrine. 


	3. The Shrine

If love is just a word, then why does it hurt so much when you find it isnt there?  
  
The Shrine  
  
~Kagome's house~  
  
She felt strange letting someone she barley even new, into her home. Especially when no one else was there. 'hopefully he wont.. do anything...' she thought, as she unlocked the door,and stepped into her dark house, her foot steps echoing slightly. "Well, this is my home" she said, smileing weakly to her guest. "its nice.. and.. big.." he said, his eyes roaming over the furniture and up the stairs, skipping over the teenage girl in the middle of the room. "Heh, yeah.. i like my old house better.. but, a house is a house.. what can i say?" she smiled slightly, walking over to the cordless purple phone in the middle of the couch. " Dontcha think you should call your parents and let them know where you are?" She asked, eyeing him carefully. "oh.. umm.. sure," Inu-Yasha replied, takeing the phone from the young girl, and dailing the number, carefull of his talon like nails. Kagome walked into the kitchen, deciding to make herself some Ramen to eat. She could hear his muffled voice, and wanted to hear what he was saying, but decided against it. it would be Rude, and he would probably be able to hear her movements with those strange dog ears of his. the muffled voice stopped, and she strained to hear what was going on. Thats why it made her jump a foot in the air when she heard his voice behind her. "Ya'know its not polite to eves drop.." he said with a smirk on his face. even thou her back was too him, she could hear the smirk in his voice. She blushed and stirred the Ramen boiling infront of her. "Want some?" She asked, wanting for a change of subject. " is that Ramen?!" he asked with a weird glint in his eye. "umm.. yes..." she asked, unsure of what this dog eared boy might do. "yes! please!" he said, as he sat down at the bar in her kitchen, waiting for the steaming bowl of ramen in this girls hand, to be set in front of him, for him to inhale. She set the bowl down infront of him, with a pair of chop sticks, while she got her own bowl. There was a odd ringing type of noise. she turned to Inu-Yasha to find his bowl empty, and a grin on his face. " i see you liked that..." she said, grinning at the empty bowl, as she finished up hers, and put the bowls in the sink. 'i'll clean 'em later' she thought. "Umm.. it was nice.. thanks.." Inu-Yasha mumbled under his breath, as he stepped towards the front door. "i should be going now.. Thank you thou..". she smiled, and stood at the door " your welcome.. thanks for keeping me company for a that short period of time.. maybe again sometime?" They were both blushing, Inu-Yasha gazeing at his feet, Kagome twerling her hair with her finger. " see you tomarrow.." he said, and smiled at her, before stepping out of the door, and leaping down the shrine steps, and walking on the side walk, and into the darkness. She sighed and closed the door, kinda happy he left, yet kinda sad. she was all alone now... Except for her fat cat buyo. She smiled, and lugged her backpack up stairs, to do her homework. " well Buyo, your gonna hafta move" she said once she got into her room, noticing the fat cat on her chair. " i have to study" she said to the sleepy protest of buyo as she moved him from her chair to her bed. she pulled out her books, a notebook, and a pen, and set to work.  
  
~2 hours later~  
She heard this odd type of ringing in her dream, it kinda sounded..." like the phone!" she said outloud as she sat up, her pen on the floor, along with alot of her books. her notebook plastured to her face, along with what she had writen on the paper. she jumped and picked up the phone, "Hello? no, she isnt here right now, may i take a message? sure, ok, your very welcome. Goodbye." she clicked the phone off. Another client, she guessed. They've been calling alot seince she moved. she sighed at the mess she made, and decided to go and take a shower, and then try to start up where she left off.. or rather, fell off. She smiled to herself as she picked up all of her books and set them back on the desk. she grabbed her towel, petted her cat, them walked to the bathroom, hopeing her mother and little brother would be home soon. 


	4. The Movies

If love is just a word, then why does it hurt so much when you find it isnt there?  
  
The Party  
  
Kagome stepped out of the shower, and wraped the towel around herself, drying off. She walked to her room, and cranked up the music, picking out a pair of pajama's for herself, she got dressed, and turned down her music, just enough to hear the phone ringing. she picked up her purple phone, "Hello? oh, Hey Sango... wait.. how did you get my number?" she asked curiously "oh, i looked it up, anywayz, we're all going to the movies tomarrow night,me you miroku and inuyasha, and i was wondering if you can go?" Sango asked curiously, with her little uppity voice. "ummm.. probably, but i have to ask my mom first, but she'll most likley say yes." "M'Kay! Awesome! K, well, i hafta go, i still havent finished my homework. Sayanora!" " 'bye" she clicked the phone off and set it on the desk by her homework, as she turned down the phone, to finish HER homework aswell.  
  
~1 and a half hours later~  
  
Finally! she thought, im done! she closed all her books and set them aside. she got up to go and ask her mom if she could go to Sango's party. "mom?" she poked her head into her mothers room. " Yes Kagome?" "Umm... is it alright if i go with sango and a couple other friends to the movies tomarrow night?" she smiled hopefully "who's Sango?" "oh, she's a new friend at school.." " well, alright, but you had better have your cell phone with you! " she shouted at Kagome's retreating back. "alright mom!" she shouted in response as she quickly dialed sango's number, she got off of the caller ID. "Hello?" a female voice answerd curiously. "Hello, is sango there? "Kagome asked, slightly nervous, "oh yes hold on a second dear" she heard shouts for sango in the backround and 2 male voices that sounded oddly familure.... "Hello?" said a slightly breathless sango, "umm. Hey, its Kagome, my mom said i could go,... so.. yeah.." she said, not knowing what to say after she told her not-so-very-exciting-news. "oh! Awesome!" she heard sango say, and then she heard her shout to some one, "Hey! she can go guys!" she didnt hear anything after that, someone had tooken the phone from Sango appreantly 'cuz there was a surprized scream, and a chuckle, "Hey Kagome, what time do you want me to come and get you?" asked a voice she new all to well. it was her wonderious dog eard friend. she smirked to herself, and answerd " you? pick ME up?, pshaw, i dont really even know you, and your asking what time i want you to come and get you? thats kinda weird.." she said in a jokeing voice, and she could hear Inu-Yasha blush in his voice, "well.. i figured.. as a welcomeing present.. yeah.. thats it.. yeah... well? what time?" he smirked, and she new he did, as she twirled her hair in between her fingers in thought, smileing to herself. He could hear the smile in her voice as she answerd his question, he smirked to himself "umm.. how about 7? is that ok?" he could tell she was slightly nervous, his over sensitive ears picked it up over the phone. "sure, so.. whats up?" he smirked, he figure'd he might as well get to know her better if he's picking her up tomarrow. she smiled, and rolled her eyes slightly, " nothing, just laying sprawled out on my bed, wondering if we have any of my favorite ice cream left, and talking to you, what about you? why are you over at Sango's?" she smiled, and sat up,.. she really did want some of her favorite ice cream, she heard the phone shift slightly as he answerd "well, im sitting on sango's stairs because we were doing homework and we all basically finished when you called, miroku's over to, and... whats your favorite kind of ice cream?" he asked curiously. She giggled slightly, as she jumped down the steps, landing lightly at the bottem, as she made her way to the kitchen, smirking. "umm.. Peanutbutter cup, its really good" she said. He heard the slight 'choock' of the freezer openning and closing, "mmm... peanutbutter cups..... what brand?" he asked hopefully "ben 'n' jerrys" she responded quickly, as she munched quietly on her ice cream, smileing to herself, as she made her way back up to her room, stepping quietly on the stairs, she knew sota was eaither asleep, or trying to go to sleep. "thats my favorite to.." he said, a little more then a glint of amusement in his voice. "Really now?" she asked kind of quizically and kind of sarcasticaly. "Really Really," he answerd his smart ass tune full in check, she heard sango in the backround "OK! time to get off the phone, you people need to go, its a school night, we'll all see each other tomarrow..., NOW GIVE ME THE PHONE!!" she heard an 'owe' as im sure she shoved Inu-Yasha from the phone "ok, Hi Kagome, awesome news, but i hafta go, M'Kay?" she said laughing slightly, kind of out of breath, "ok sango, sorry to run up your phone bill" Kagome said sarcastically as she heard Inu-Yasha shout "BYE KAGOME! SEE YOU TOMARROW!" before he was muffled by the slaming of the door and a car revving. " k, Bye Kagome, see ya tomarrow!" she heard sango say,. and then click as she heard BAM! " i told you to never touch me there again miroku!" She chuckled to herself 


	5. Getting Picked Up

If Love Is Just A Word, Then Why Does It Hurt So Much When You Find It Isnt There?  
  
Getting Picked Up  
  
Kagome stood in the middle of her room, looking at herself in the mirror. She had her long raven black hair down, as it cascaded down her back beautifully. She wore a navy-blue dress, that came to about her knees, and she wore black strapped highheels. 'i hope this isnt too much..' she thought to herself, twerling slighty infront of the mirror, makeing sure everything matched correctly. she put on her little strap purse, and made sure her makeup was in it, just in case she needid a touch up while she was there. she heard the doorbell ring, and waited till she heard his voice, then she walked softly yet quickly down the stairs. 'whoa...' he thought as she stepped into view, her legs comeing first of course. She smiled at the look on his face, and once he realized he was staring, he turned his head and blushed, "you look nice..." he said softly, not makeing eyecontact, "are you ready to go?" he asked quietly. "umm.... no wait, i need my cell phone, hold on a minute, k?" he noded his head in reply, as she walked back up the stairs and found her little flip- phone, and she put it into her purse, and walked back down the stairs, getting one glance in the mirror before she left. "K, lets go," she smiled, and walked out, Inu-Yasha in the lead. She gaped at what he had for a car. its was a red, oldies mustang. she tried to hide her surprize and excitment, but it didnt work to well, when he opend the door to her side, to let her in, she squeled quietly as she sat down. He chuckled, and got in the drivers side, and started it up, revving it and watching her reaction as it purred. She grinned widley, and petted the dashbored,gripping the edge of her seat slightly, and then she calmed down as she realized what she was doing, and folded her hands in her lap "well.. are we going or not?" she asked him, blushing at her behavior. he smirked and turned towards the road, grinning, "yepp, better buckle up". She did as he suggested, and leaned back in her seat slightly. He pulled out of her drive way speeding up as he went away, grinning, as he turned quickly, makeing Her gasp. They sped quickly to the parking lot of the movie's. She was laughing. He liked the sound of her laughter, it made him feel good. He parked the car, and got out, rushing over to the otherside to let her out. As she elegently stepped out she noticed Miroku and Sango, standing waiting for them. "hey sango! miroku!" Kagome called shouting and waving happily. Miroku and Sango looked there way, smileing, "well, they seem to be getting along perfectly" Sango said quietly to Miroku, as Inu-Yasha and Kagome walked up. "So guys, what movie do ya wanna see?" Kagome asked, grinning happily. "ummmm... how about...." Sango said, looking at the movies listed. "the cowboybebop one?" Miroku said aloud gazeing at Sango intently. Inu-Yasha Decideds to pipe in, " yeah, ok, lets watch that, it looks awesome.. i suppose..." he said, glanceing at Kagome, watching to make sure she liked what they had selected. "Yeah!" she said joyiously, jumping and standing in line. 


	6. Ice Cream

if love is just a word then why does it hurt so much when you find it isnt there?  
  
A/N Hey, Inuyasha holds the phone like a regular person, but because of his sensitive hearing, he can hear the person on the other end perfectly... Thanks! just figured i would clear that up right away! (k, back to the story! ^.^) And NO! i do not own Inu-Yasha.. think i could own his little dog ears? and no i dont own 'The Subtle Knife' By phillip pullman.~Very good book thou.  
  
They stood in line for at least 10 minutes, makeing kagome aggitated "whats takeing so long!?" she said at least every 2 minutes. Inu-Yasha smirked, watching her make small growling noises, "Chill out Kagome, its just a movie" he said, rolling his eyes at her in a childish way. She smiled a sweet smile, while leaning forward and grabbing on of his long locks of hair "i have been waiting to see this movie forever... dont you DARE tell me to chill..." she said, while still haveing that sweet and sexy smile on her face. "ok, ok!" Inu-Yasha yelped slightly, as she let go of his hair. Miroku eyed the pair and leaned into Sango whispering "there perfect for each other, arent they?" Sango nodded virgorisly in return. "but i think we should wait awhile before setting them up together, to let them get to know each other better..." she said smileing in that all knowing way of hers. Miroku nodded in reply. At last they finally got to the front of the line, Kagome makeing excited noises as they moved along, faster and faster, Inu-Yasha smirking to himself all the way.... They finally got there tickets, there popcorn Soda ECT. and headed to watch the movie.......  
  
~* 2 Hours Later!*~ "whoa... that was awesome..." Kagome said as she spun around, completly happy. "Heh... So ya liked it?" Inu-Yasha asked curiously 'please dont say no, please dont say no..' he thought to himself. "liked it!? LIKED IT?!" Kagome basically screamed and grinned, rushing up and hugging Inu-Yasha "I LOVED IT!!" she shouted, giggling, and spinning around, the hopping away, to his car, where she sat on the hood. Inu-Yasha smiled,.. a TRUE smile.. not his usuall smirk that always played around his lips. "hey, you guys wanna go for ice cream?" he asked everybody, glanceing around at Sango, and Miroku. "sure!" Miroku said, Sango nodding, they all looked at Kagome who had tooken out her cell phone, and dailed a number. "hello? Mom? is it allright if i go and get some ice cream with my friends? yes, mom, i'll have my cell phone on... i can? K! Thanks!" she hung up, and nodded vigiously. "she said yes!" and she hopped into Inu-Yasha's Mustang, as he slid across the hood like the 'Dukes Of Hazard' (i hate that show!) almost falling onto his butt, but recovering quickly, as Kagome giggled in the car, and Miroku and Sango pulled out, then realizing they didnt know which ice cream parler they were going to, pulled back in, "which parler are we going to?" Sango asked from out of the window. "ummm...The Subtle Knife, just down the street, k?" Inu-Yasha said, as Sango nodded, and miroku pulled out. Fallowed by Inu-Yasha who revved up his car, grinning at the way Kagome squealed with excitement. Inu-Yasha smirked and wheeled into the ice cream parler parking lot, Kagome squealing the whole time, as they skidded to halt, she slided slightly against the door. "Wow..." She gasped slightly, stepping out of the car to admire the nightclub looking ice cream shop. " it looks like a nightclub..." she whisperd, Inu-Yasha the only one able to hear her, smirking at her amazement. "yeah.. it usta be a nightclub actually.. but then, they turned it into a ice cream parler because they werent getting very much business as a nightclub.." he said, smirking 'all knowingly'. "thats cool..." she said smileing, and walking in, Inu-Yasha right behind her. 


	7. The night after

Disclaimer: No.. unfortunetly, i DONT own inuyasha.. and his cute wittle doggie ears... :'-(, hey also, im sorry that i havent updated in FOREVER!! also have i explained how Inu-Yasha uses the phone? he uses it like a normal person, and because he has such sensitive hearing, he can hear it perfectly so.. yeah! i'll try to update more... BACK TO THE FUTURE! err.. i mean.. BACK TO THE STORY!!  
  
They all sat at one table. talking and laughing about their past, and the stupid things they had done. "and then .. " more laughing by sango," he.. he had the NERVE... to walk up to the teacher.. and... " sango laughs harder, as inuyasha chuckles, and Miroku looks throughly emberessed " he GROPED HER!!" Inu-yasha and Sango burst out laughing, as Kagome joins in, and Miroku pouts blushing "hey.. it wasnt my fault!! i thought she was a student!!!" he tried to fix his "Rep" but it was already out the window. Kagome smiled "that reminds me, she had " she giggled, and smiled, looking off into space remembering " she had a WHOLE bag of skittlez.. and she was running around acting all crazy saying ' the apocolypse is comeing!!' and ' a bizzillion skittlez!!!' it was SOO funny!! you had to have been there.." she laughed agian, makeing Inu-Yasha grin happily. someones cell phone went off (its the idiot boyfriend theme song..WOO!!) It was Sango's "umm.. Hello? oh hi! Mrs. Higurashi! heres Kagome!" Sango passed the phone off to Kagome as she got Groped by a certian someone... WHAM BAM CRASH! " HENTAI!!!" Kagome smiled to herself, plugged her ears and answerd the phone "Hello? oh hey mom.. yeah.. yeah.. m'kay! i'll be right home.. can my friends come too? really? thanks! love you!! click" Kagome turned to Inu-Yasha who was watching the two.. well.. rather Sango beat the crude out of Miroku, he turned to Kagome "hmmm? what was that about? " he studied her beautiful face "oh, that was my mom, hey can you guys come over? " she asked all of them, as Sango had just finished kicking Miroku's booty "sure!" Sango said all Chipper, "Feh" Inu-Yasha said..as miroku groaned.  
  
Inu-Yasha skidded to a halt in front of Kagome's house, as she giggled, and Sango and Miroku fallowed in suit, Sango driving of course because Miroku is knocked out.  
  
"Hey Mom!! I'm Home!!" Kagome semi-shouted as she entered her home. "Wow Kagome, your house is beautiful!" Sango gasped, Dragging Miroku in, (they couldnt leave him in the car, that would have been mean!!) Inu-Yasha leaned agianst the door frame "So, what're we gonna do??" he asked, looking around, takeing in all the features and smells of Kagomes house Kagome walked into the living room, and sat down after takeing off her shoes and coat "hmmmmm... lets.. watch movies!!" she said with a grin Sango OF COURSE joined in "yeah!!!, what do you think Inu-Yasha?" she turned to Inu-Yasha with her arms still slightly in the air "Well... as long as there is no mushy-gushy stuff!!" he said with a pointed grin. "oh, but of course not! its a friday night! this calls for..." Kagome pulled out a stack of movies "Scary Movie Fest!!!" she said, while cackling slightly.  
  
( they all fell asleep watching one movie or other...... so.....)  
  
Next Morning  
  
"uhhhh.. whoa.. whats goin on?" Miroku said Groggily... Sango turned to him "oh, you finally woke up, did ya monk?" she raised her eyebrow "what in gods name are we doing at Kagomes house?" he said sitting up "Kagome yawned and stretched, feeling something agianst her back, and it wasnt the couch, or the floor..... She rolled over and came face to face with a sleeping Inu-Yasha, she giggled and blushed, as his ears twitched and he slowly woke up "Good morning Inu-Yasha, how did you sleep? good i hope.. " She grinned, He blushed, and sat up, semi-pushing himself away from her "Yeah, umm.. yeah... " he looked the other way blushing, as Kagome laughed, and sat up too "Anybody hungry???" everybody grinned and nodded vigiously "that is a unanomouse vote!!" she said, as she got up all drowsy and deranged looking (A/N thats me in the morning.. hehehehehehe.. anywayz..) "hmm.. what do you guys want?" Kagome asked as she pulled out a box of cereal and ALL of her friends Cellphones went off. Sango was the first to answer hers "Hello?" Then Inu-Yasha "Yeah?" then Miroku "Hello???" Kagome stood there patiently, and slowly eating her bowl of cereal, stareing lazily into space..... "that was our parents, wondering where we are, thats about it" They all shrugged, and got themselves a Bowl and started eating... "Hey guys, what do you want to do this morning?" Kagome asked..... 


	8. Goin' to the movie

I do not own Inu-Yasha.. but I do own the 108 pictures of him on my wall!! MUWHAHAHAAHAHA! Also, I do not own Maroon 5 or "She will be loved"... BACK TO THE BATCAVE!! I mean.. story! Yeah..

As Kagome's friends left to get ready for whatever's going on today, she decided to go up to her room to take a shower and get dressed. She got undressed, and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked over to the shower and started the faucet, making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold, and turned around to turn on her stereo. "I mean, who doesn't sing in the shower?", she smiled to herself as she turned the shower on and slipped in,.. dropping the towel,.. letting the music and water consume her... She decided she liked this song.

She grinned to herself as she let the last note leave her throat, and finished washing herself. She jumped out of the shower, pulling the towel about her body. After she turned the water and the stereo off, she stepped into her room, humming the song to herself as she picked out what to wear for the day. She looked herself over in the mirror, and she smiled to herself "I love clothes." She giggled at what she had said, and made sure that she looked okay. She wore black, knee-high boots with steel toe-caps (I WANT THOSE!!), a pleated, black plaid skirt, with a black t-shirt that says, "Are you stalking me? 'Cuz that would be super!" on the front; her ebony hair falling in semi-curled rivulets down her back. She trotted downstairs to answer the ringing telephone. "Hello?", she asked.

"Er.. um.. hi.. is uhh.. Kagome there?" the male voice asked.

"Um.. yeah this is her, who is this?" she answerd, as she bit her lip skeptically.

"Oh.. this is Inu-Yasha.. and.. I was wondering if you would want to come over and watch a movie at my house..?? Umm.. Sango and Miroku are coming, too.. so.. yeah..." He was so glad that she couldn't see through the phone, like they will be able to in the future, because boy was he blushing!! She grinned, because she could tell he was nervous.

"Sure.. you gonna come and get me? I don't have a car, remember?"

"Oh yeah! of course!!I'll be there in a few minutes allright?"

She laughed softly, "Allright.. see ya then." click "Oh, boys. They're so funny.", she thought to herself. She ran upstairs to tell her mother, grabbed her black jacket with the sadistic smiley face on the back, and went back downstairs to wait outside, sitting on the steps......

Inu-Yasha got up, combed his long, silver hair, and put some jeans and a black shirt on. (The shirt said "Revenge isn't always a straight line..." with a sword on it and "Kill Bill" in the bottom left corner.) Pulling his black and white converse on, he ran to his car, slid in, and started the engine. Tying his shoes, he pulled out of the driveway, music blasting, and speeding. (Of course! How can you not like fast cars and loud music?!) He made his way to Kagome's shrine, mentally thanking himself over the battle he'd won between his heart and mind over whether to call her or not.

Kagome sat on the steps holding her jacket, fiddling with her fingernails and humming to herself. As soon as she heard skidding, she popped her head up-instantly grinning. She waved to the mustang speeding towards her house: As she stood up and dusted her skirt out, she semi-skipped over to the car she now loves...


End file.
